


在黎明前带我离去

by Killde_Achilles



Category: Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, They all died, vader don't understand what love excatly is
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6064312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killde_Achilles/pseuds/Killde_Achilles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vader found sth different from Tarkin to others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	在黎明前带我离去

**Author's Note:**

> 这就是我一个自产自销的冷cp的脑洞……发上来给自己看的…如果你不幸也萌上了这对cp那么至少南极圈还能多一个人…

Anakin第一次知道Wilhuff Tarkin这个名字的时候是在营救Pill大师的时候。那个年轻人有着一头金色的头发和永远不屑的眼神。他总喜欢讽刺别人，起初Anakin觉得他是个刻薄的人。为什么总要给这样那样的事情挑毛病呢？  
"利益第一。"Tarkin说。  
有很多事情对绝地来说也不是那么简单的。  
但他冷静而有智谋。按照他自己的说法："我得到了议长的赏识。"再加上他的才华，前途无忧。  
或许我们能成为很好的朋友。Anakin想着。他们在那次营救任务中合作愉快。  
但把他平安送回克洛桑之后Anakin就少有机会和他见面，即便有也只是在走廊上偶尔的擦肩而过。

直到后来，帝国崛起了。  
他也不再叫Anakin Skywalker而是被仇恨滋养的Darth Vader。  
他是皇帝最得力的助手，而Tarkin也是一路晋升。  
"又见面了，老友。"  
Vader能分的出人的情绪，其他人对他都是厌恶而恐惧，敬而远之。而Tarkin不一样，他还是和以前一样——以前？他舍弃了过去。  
那我也要舍弃Tarkin吗？  
他感到了恐惧。  
他已经一无所有了，帕德梅的背叛，Obi-wan的反目，他什么都不剩了……他只有Tarkin了…那个唯一一个对他不一样的，他不把自己当作杀人机器，而是一个活生生的人。  
他只有Tarkin可以信任了…其他人不过是棋子傀儡，都想利用他。  
尽管他还是喜欢把利益放在第一位，但Vader明白，他确实在乎自己。Lord Vader是个冰冷的称谓，带着恐惧和臣服。人一旦拥有力量，那么曾经亲密无间的感情也会变味。每个在他身边的人都会透出深深的恐惧，唯恐在下一秒就被锁喉。Vader厌恶这种感觉。而在Tarkin身边，更多的是平静。  
Tarkin自愿申请了做他的飞船上的长期司令官。  
"你该留在克洛桑。那里更安全。"Vader的呼吸声像沉重的叹息。  
"没有绝对安全的地方，老友。"Tarkin对他笑了笑。  
毫无防备完全信任。Vader的飞船上之前的每一个司令官都逃不过因为任务失败而来的死亡。但他不会杀了Tarkin，那是种很奇怪的感觉。Tarkin比他更加理智冷静，会提醒他适可而止。尽管Vader觉得这一点很讨厌，却又说不出来。那是一种关心，而Vader不确定自己是否需要被人关心。  
更多的是迷茫和矛盾。  
心里有什么东西在滋生出来，像藤蔓般把自己缠绕。不是那些以往的负面情绪，仇恨、痛苦、愤怒、恐惧…都不是，只有平静的…或许该称之为爱。  
那又和帕德梅的感情不同…混乱而又冲动……  
Tarkin刻薄之下是他的平静。他很少犯错，直到他们被派遣到死星上去。  
他唯一的错误使他丧命。  
当Vader看见死星爆炸的时候，他后悔了。他不该让Tarkin来的。  
他们甚至为Tarkin准备了撤离的飞船。  
Tarkin…  
他曾梦到过Tarkin的死亡。Vader很少做梦，但他确实看见了，Tarkin被火海吞没，其他人都是痛苦惨烈地奔逃，而他只是像以前那样站着，静默地面对死亡。他张口似乎说了什么，但梦中他没有听见。  
他现在终于读出了那时的唇语：“永别了，Vader。我…一直…一直…”  
爱你……  
Vader错过了太多…他辜负了太多…帕德梅，Obi-wan，而Tarkin是他作为Vader的那么多年里唯一的陪伴。他也失去了他。仅仅因为自己的迟疑与否定。否定感情，否定一切。  
他深深地厌恶着这样的自己。  
“老友，有的时候…我觉得死亡是最简单的事情。但是…我害怕过，怕在死亡前没有去追逐自己的欲望，怕那种悔恨。”Tarkin曾经在灭星者战舰上这么和他说过。  
所以他选择了Luke。  
Tarkin啊，当电流穿过他的身体，Vader——不，应该是Anakin，想到，至少我还能最后做一件不让自己后悔的事情。  
永别了，我的老友。


End file.
